The Missing Link
by Jish
Summary: Stan has an amazing life: a great wife in Wendy, two daughters, and an amazing best friend in Kyle. But, there's something missing and Kyle gives him an idea on a solution. What Stan needs is a son. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park.**

**A/N: So, this is just a small oneshot I thought up. I know it's not going to be the best piece of writing ever, but I think it will be alright. I hope you all like it.**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**The Missing Link**

"Stan and Wendy Marsh." Oh shit, here it is.

The two of us, accompanied by Kyle and Bebe for moral support, follow the nurse into our waiting room. Wendy and I are going to talk to a fertility specialist about harvesting her eggs…

…So we can have a son.

I love my two daughters, who are with my wife's parents for the day. But I want a son, I _need_ a son. I think almost every man wants one; I know Kyle does…

It was actually Kyle's idea to come here. He is a fourth-year biology major at the closest university, and he had a whole class that focused of stuff like this. He said that one of the steps in the process can test if it will be a boy or girl before we actually conceive. I don't know how it works, but if it'll get me a son, I want it.

Kyle told me that if he can't have a biological son, he would want me to. I empathize with him, it can't be easy being gay. He's in a loving relationship with a nice man, and I'm happy for him. They both want children and will adopt, but I know he still wants that biological connection.

There's a small knock on the door.

"Hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh. Who might you two be?" The doctor comes in and asks, and we introduce them.

"This is Kyle, my best friend." I say, and Wendy says the same thing for Bebe. The doctor says it's nice to meet them. It better be; if we go through with this, then she'll be seeing them a lot.

"So, what brings you here today?" The doctor asks, and I look at Wendy. She takes my hand and nods.

"Well, basically, I want to have a son. And Kyle told me that the process can help that happen." I say, and the doctor nods. I don't know what nodding means in doctor-body-language, but I want to hear words. This is about my son.

"Well, in short, it can. Basically, once we culture the embryos, we take a cell and test for disease. But we can also find the sex of the embryo before conception if you want a specific one." The doctor says, and it feels like I'm getting tears in my eyes.

"Really?" My voice is raspy, and she nods. I pull Wendy in for a hug. I feel Kyle's hand on my shoulder, and I know that he's happy for me.

"Yes, but there are some risks." The doctor says, and I pull away from my wife's hug.

"Risks? What risks?"

"The process of getting her eggs is complicated. For this consult, I'll make it brief. Basically, Mrs. Marsh is going to have to take injections to stimulate her egg production and growth, and then at the end of the cycle we remove them transvaginally, which can be painful. And the hormones we inject can cause issues to, with a small risk of infertility." The doctor says, and I freeze for a moment.

I want a son, but I don't want to put Wendy, the love of my life, in any sort of danger. I swore to protect her, not hurt her.

"Can we have some time to discuss it?" Wendy asks, and now I'm torn. I don't know what to do.

"Of course. I'll give you my card with my appointment line. Just call and make an appointment if you decide you want to do this. There's no rush." The doctor says and hands a card to each me, Wendy, Kyle, and Bebe.

"Thank you, doctor." Wendy says, and the doctor nods and leaves. Wendy and I look at each other.

"Let's go home, Stan. We'll discuss it later." She says softly, and I nod.

* * *

This day was amazing! It was the first birthday of both my son, William Marsh, and Kyle's son, Richard Broflovski!

Kyle's husband's sister offered to be his surrogate. That…was one of the nicest things I think anyone has ever done. Kyle is such an amazing father, and so is his husband. And his mother is very sweet; I met her a few times when Kyle and I dropped our kids off to hang out.

Wendy is the best mother to William and my daughters. She is the kindest, most loving woman. My daughters love their younger brother, which makes me proud. My sister and I never got along, so it makes me proud to see that my daughters love their brother.

Fate would have that they were born on the same day! We had the conceptions done at the same time so they would grow up together, but we didn't expect them to be born at the same time! We plan for our kids to be the best of friends like we were, and this is the first step in that direction.

Me, Wendy, Kyle, his husband, and his husband's sister, and Bebe just hung out today. It's hard to find time to do this; Kyle is in a difficult graduate's program and rarely gets free time for his husband, let alone his friends. But, he's making it work.

Wendy recently became an elementary school teacher at the same school our daughters go to. She remembered how awful our teacher was when we were kids and made it her mission to be the best teacher she could be.

I'm not doing much in terms of a career; I'm a stay-at-home dad with a part-time job as a mechanic. It pays me well, and it gives our family an entertainment budget and allows me to start a college fund for them. I want them to have the education I did not. When I have to work, my mother watches William and Wendy drives the kids home from school.

I knew something was missing. My life was amazing, but now I know I really did need a son. It made things finally go full-circle, it was the missing link in my life.

I have two beautiful daughters and one handsome son with most amazing woman in the world. I have the world's greatest Super Best Friend a man can ask for, who has the man for him and a son who will grow up to me the best friend of mine.

I love my life. It might not be suitable for everyone else, but it works for me and I wouldn't trade it for anything else.

I'm happy.

**A/N: Well, this just a small idea that popped into my head last week that I decided to write. I know it's not the best thing, or the longest, or too memorable. But sometimes, when you get an idea, you need to write and that's what happened here. I hope you all enjoyed this story little thing. Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
